Befriending the Dangerous Man in the Mask (Official Story)
by Akari-chann-Uchiha
Summary: Yukiko is saved from death by everyone's favorite Akatsuki idiot, Tobi. That was the first time they met. But what happens when they start meeting each other after that? Will Yukiko end up befriending the most dangerous Akatsuki member, despite knowing his secret? Note: This is the official story, the other with this name is just a trailer for this. We'll go with a T rating for now
1. Saved by an Akatsuki member?

**A/N - This story does not follow the** ** _exact_** **Naruto timeline. And some characters may be a bit ooc at some point in the story.**

* * *

"Of all the places to get lost, I'm in the freaking desert of all places." I sighed.

 _You're the one who tried to walk througthh that sandstorm_ , my Inner reminded me.

 _And whose brilliant idea was that?_ I retorted.

 _Technically I'm part of you, soo the idea was yours,_ Inner replied.

 _I need a break,_ I sighed.

 _Looks like there's a cave or something over there,_ Inner pointed out.

I'm in the desert in the first place because Hokage-sama sent me on a mission to Suna. The mission was simple enough, I just needed to deliver a message to the Kazekage. Or well, my mission was simple until I decided to try to go through the sandstorm in my impatience to get to Suna quicker.

The desert was calm when I had first entered it a few hours ago. The sun was beating down on me as I trudged my way through the sand until out of nowhere a vicious sandstorm began brewing. I should've tried backtracking to the small cave I'd seen upon my entrance into the desert, but instead I trudged forward (well I thought I was going forward) and attempted to walk through the desert.

I was wearing my usual attire, as I hadn't even thought about sandstorms. My simple black crop top which had one long sleeve for my right arm, and there was a thin strap on my left shoulder to hold the shirt up. I had on black mid-thigh spandex, and a tight but flexible red skirt that was more of a weapons pouch then a skirt. On the inside of the skirt was weapons galore. Kunai holsters, paper bomb pockets, etc.

On my left arm I had wrappings from my wrist to my elbow, and on top of that I had on one of my fingerless, black leather gloves that Naruto had gotten me a while back. On my feet were my new black boots that Kakashi had given to me as they really were suitable shoes for walking in the sand. My headband was tied across my forehead, tightly knotted on the back of my head. I usually left my red hair hanging down my back, but since the desert was so hot, I had pulled it up into a high ponytail, leaving a few strands dangling on my left side of my face. I had the worst eye color to be in the sun without glasses though. My eyes are pale-blue. The blue is so pale some people think they are grey because it can be hard to see the blue tint.

Shinobi travelling rule #1, I ticked off in my head. If caught in a sandstorm, the best course of action is to try to find or create a form of shelter in order to wait the sandstorm out. Shinobi can quickly lose their direction within a sandstorm without even realizing it.

So it was with a sigh that I paused to look at what Inner noticed. It did appear to be a cave or something like that. It would have to do, so I changed direction and headed towards the cave. Or whatever it is.

Explosions going off around the cave though, made me wonder if I'd just blindly walked into a trap. I slowed in my running as I tried to avoid all the explosions that were whipping up smoke and sand, sending me into a coughing fit and burning my eyes. An explosion somehow fully hit me in my chest, taking away the rest of my breath. And as I flew back, I saw a figure in the smoke. It was definitely a trap. Before I blacked out, as the figure was approaching me, I felt myself being lifted and heard someone say, "That's enough." And then, everything went black.

 **~~~Two Hours Later~~~**

I shot up after opening my eyes, realizing that I wasn't dead! I somehow survived that hit to my chest. And as I glanced around taking in my surroundings, I realized I wasn't alone either. There was a man in the shadowy doorway, watching me. I glanced at the open window before staring at the man.

"Tobi won't stop pretty lady-chan." He spoke in a child-like voice.

 _Is this guy serious or playing with me?_ I wondered.

I cautiously threw my legs off of what I'd realized was a small makeshift bed. _I must be in a house of some sort, maybe a small cabin,_ I decided. I slowly stood up, surprised when I felt no pain in my chest, and inched my way towards the window. I never took my gaze off of the man as I placed my hand on the windowsill and stopped moving. The man never moved from the doorway, just quietly watching me. We stared at each other for a while in silence.

"Pretty lady-chan can leave if pretty lady-chan would like to, Tobi won't keep pretty lady-chan prisoner. Tobi won't follow pretty lady-chan either, I'm not going to hurt pretty lady-chan. Tobi is a good boy! Though Tobi wonders why pretty lady-chan was alone in the first place." The man finally spoke again.

"Your name...is Tobi?" I asked, ignoring his subtle way of asking what I was doing in the desert on my own.

"Yes, yes Tobi is Tobi's name!"

I blinked a few times at his cheerfulness. _How can anyone be that cheerful?_ I wondered.

"Tobi-san, what happened?"

"Oh right, right. Wellll see there are defenses around this cabin, so that nobody would be able to find Tobi and Tobi's partner while we were staying here. And after pretty lady-chan got out of the genjutsu, pretty lady-chan set off those explosions and then Tobi's partner almost killed pretty lady-chan. But Tobi is a good boy and Tobi brought the pretty lady-chan back here and helped pretty lady-chan. Tobi healed pretty lady-chan, and pretty lady-chan was only asleep for about two hours. Oh and pretty lady-chan can just call Tobi, Tobi with no honorifics or anything. Tobi likes just Tobi."

 _Genjutsu?_ I twitched in irritation in my head. _You mean that damn sandstorm was just a genjutsu?_

"Tobi...why did you help me?" I wondered out loud.

"Tobi doesn't like seeing pretty ladies die. It makes Tobi sad." He answered as he finally stepped into the room.

I froze as he continued walking into the room, his Akatsuki cloak billowing side to side as he walked over to the makeshift bed and sat down. I continued staring at him as he situated himself and sat so he was facing me. An orange swirled mask covered his entire face, except for a single eyehole on his right side, I could only really see his hair. His hands were gloved, so actually I couldn't see any of his skin either.

 _Helloooo he's in the Akatsuki! Quit checking him out!_ Inner reminded me.

A chill ran down my spine as I continued staring at Tobi.

"You're in the Akatsuki?" I whispered almost inaudibly.

But I knew he had still heard me because now it was Tobi who froze, if only very slightly. "So pretty lady-chan knows of the Akatsuki huh?"

I nodded slowly, thoughts racing in my head. _If that was his partner trying to kill me...with explosions then that must mean... he's Deidara's new partner!_ _And if Deidara really is around, then I'm in trouble! I mean, I helped kill his old partner and everything..._ Even Inner didn't have a comeback for this information and I scrambled for something to say.

I gulped. "It was... thanks for, you know, helping me and everything but I really should-"

"What's pretty lady-chan's name?"

"My name is...Yukiko." I answered after a long pause.

"Tobi thought Yukiko-chan wasn't going to give Tobi Yukiko-chan's name for a moment there. Yukiko, rare child, huh? That's a pretty name! Of course a pretty lady would have a pretty name though! My partner isn't here by the way Yukiko-chan, like Tobi said, Tobi won't hurt you."

"If Deidara was the one attacking me then where did he go?" I asked before clapping a hand over my mouth realizing I gave too much knowledge away.

Tobi stayed silently still for a long while, staring at me. I wondered idly if he could only see out of that eye hole, or if he could see through the mask. Finally he reached up to scratch the back of his head.

"Tobi actually doesn't know where Deidara-senpai went. Even if Tobi did know, Tobi couldn't tell Yukiko-chan though. Yukiko-chan figured out that I work with Deidara?" He finally answered.

"You said your partner attacked me, and you're an Akatsuki member so there's only a few people it could've been, and only one Akatsuki member blows things up like that. The same one who took Gaara-sama and the one who Naruto and Kakashi-sensei fought against when the rescue team was sent to retrieve Gaara-sama. Blonde hair, blue eyes, bit of an arrogant temper?"

Tobi chuckled. "Wow, Yukiko-chan has pretty looks and intelligence. Better watch out for this pretty lady. Last name?"

"I don't have one..." I mumbled.

"That's okay Yukiko-chan Tobi doesn't either! Well Tobi doesn't remember if Tobi does actually."

"I don't remember if I have one either. I'm not sure where I'm from." I answered truthfully.

"But Yukiko-chan is a Konoha kunoichi now, and Yukiko-chan has to leave Tobi now and go back to Yukiko-chan's home."

"I need to get to Suna actually." I said while wondering how I was going to find Suna now.

"Does Yukiko-chan need Tobi's help? Tobi can walk Yukiko-chan a little ways but Tobi can't take Yukiko-chan the whole way." Tobi asked.

"Oh it's okay Tobi, really! You've already helped a lot and I don't want to be a burden or anything." I protested though I knew I at least needed to know what direction to walk in.

"Come on Yukiko-chan!" Tobi said while dragging me out of the house-thing. "Tobi doesn't mind and Yukiko-chan isn't any burden for Tobi."

 _Thanks Tobi_ , I thought silently.


	2. Secrets With and of Tobi and Yukiko

**A/N - Here's another chapter for you, Enjoy :)**

* * *

I saw Tobi a few times after that day he saved me. The first time I saw him again was when I was out looking for some plants that Ino had been talking about for a while. I was going to find some of them and give them to her for her upcoming birthday. He came up to me while I was gathering the plants and sat down and started talking to me.

We had decided that the small area would be our secret meeting place and we agreed to meet at the same time every other week.

 **~X~**

The next time I saw him was on our first scheduled meet day, I arrived at the scene to find him sleeping.

I stood quietly for a few minutes watching him, before I sat down in front of a tree not far from him and leaned back against it. _He really must have no fear, or be a total idiot to fall asleep like that here. We aren't too far from Konoha._ So I sat there with him until he woke up, finding that I didn't mind him sleeping at all.

And when he did sit up he just stared at me for a while. I gave him a closed eye smile and he tilted his head. _Damn you Kakashi now you got me doing that closed eye smile,_ I grumbled silently.

"Yukiko-chan! Yukiko-chan should've woken Tobi up! Now Tobi slept through some of our hanging out time." He said sadly.

"Gomen Tobi, you just seemed so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you. It's alright, we still have time." I tried to comfort him.

"But Tobi wanted to spend all this time with Yukiko-chan." He whined.

"Err well you did sorta…"

"Hm?"

"Well I mean, you were sleeping but we were still spending time together. If you had thought I was an enemy I doubt that you would've stayed sleeping. So even though you were sleeping, you still showed that you wanted to spend time with me?" I tried to explain.

He scratched the back of his head. "Tobi's not sure if Tobi really gets that but Tobi's going to spend the rest of this time with Yukiko-chan."

I smiled as I thought about how much he reminded me of Kakashi and Naruto.

"Tobi likes Yukiko-chan being happy! What's Yukiko-chan happy about? Tobi wanna know."

"I was just thinking about how much you remind me of two of my friends. Tobi?"

"What is it Yukiko-chan?"

"You don't really seem like the type of person to be in the Akatsuki. Are you really part of the Akatsuki?"

 _Why are you asking him these questions? You already know and what he is!_ Inner said, making an appearance as she always did around Tobi.

 _Maybe it was wrong!_ I defended.

 _Are you really defending him?_ Inner accused.

 _Innocent until proven guilty?_ I tried.

"Well Tobi isn't an exact official member yet. Tobi's still new to being a member of the Akatsuki. Tobi can't tell you too much more than that Yukiko-chan, and even if Tobi could, the less Yukiko-chan knows, the better." Tobi said, pulling me out of my conversation with inner and back into reality.

"It's okay Tobi, I know we can't share information about our affiliations. But we can share information about ourselves. Where are you from Tobi? You already know where I'm from so it's only fair, right?" I asked, pointing to my headband which I had around my neck today.

"It is only fair Yukiko-chan." Tobi agreed. "But Tobi doesn't know where Tobi is from. Tobi only knows where Tobi was found and saved."

"Saved?" I asked.

Tobi nodded. "Tobi was going to die but someone saved Tobi. And then Tobi trained and got really strong."

We talked for the rest of the time we had, and when it was time to leave he hugged me this time before we parted ways. The next time I saw him was two weeks later, at our meeting place again. I'd had a conversation with Inner in those two weeks.

 _Innocent until proven guilty? What's guilty huh? When he kills you, when he kidnaps Naruto? Please do tell,_ Inner had demanded the minute I was back home.

 _Not right now Inner. I still have to figure out what to do about knowing his secret,_ I sighed.

Inner stayed silent for a few minutes and I thought she'd finally left me in peace. _How about telling someone?_

I rolled my eyes at that. _That's stupid Inner you know I'm not gonna tell any- wait maybe I should tell someone…_

 _You really should before this gets out of hand, who should we go to? Hokage-sama? Kakashi-sensei?_

I scoffed. _For someone who's a part of my mind you're pretty awful at keeping up._

 _No, I didn't mean tell him! Are you suicidal?_ Inner demanded incredulously.

That struck a chord. _Suicidal?_

 _Think about that. You know the truth about him, therefore you are a liability to him. You think he's going to be okay with that?_

 _I won't know until I try_. I muttered. _Now leave me alone Inner._

She did leave me alone after that, or maybe I just tuned her out. I had made up my mind to talk to Tobi when we met up again. The time seemed to pass by slowly, giving me plenty of time to think about how many outcomes there could be after I tell him. I was still thinking about different outcomes as I approached our secret meeting place.

"Tobi...?" I called quietly, looking around.

"Yes Yukiko-chan?" Tobi chirped from behind me.

I jumped a little and turned around to face him.

"I...I need to tell you something." I said quietly as I slowly took a few steps back.

If he noticed my movements, he made no comment on them. "What is it Yukiko-chan? You can tell Tobi anything!"

"I know your real name, I know what you look like underneath the mask. I know what happened to you, and I know who you really are and what your goal is." I said quickly.

Tobi stayed deathly and silently frozen. He stared at me, making no moves toward me yet which was a great relief to me, as I had been expecting him to actually try to kill me.

"Tell Tobi specifically, exactly what Yukiko-chan knows about Tobi." He said in a low, deep voice that was definitely not Tobi's.

I gulped quietly, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "Your right side was crushed by a rockslide after you pushed your teammate out of harm's way. You gave this teammate your left sharingan and your other teammate performed the operation. You are the one who set the nine-tailed fox of the Leaf Village, and you are the true leader of the Akatsuki. Your goal is a dream entrusted to you by Madara Uchiha, Infinite Tsukuyomi also known as the Eye of the Moon plan. Isn't that right...Obito-kun...?" I replied, whispering his name at the end, unconsciously stepping back slowly.

It was then, that he began stepping towards me causing me to step back quicker now, only to be stopped by a tree. He stopped when he was a mere inch in front of me, placing his left hand on the tree, right beside my head.

"And how does Yukiko-chan know this information about Tobi?" He asked, still using that low voice also known as Obito's true voice.

"The Third Hokage said that kekkei genkai has been unheard of, or perhaps my clan was possibly erased and I am a lone survivor or even an experiment of Orochimaru who could've transferred genetic abilities into me. He said there was even a possibility that I'm the first person to ever have this ability and that it could be a result of two different clans having a child. I can learn everything about a person by physical contact with them. Every thought and memory that they've ever had, becomes clear to me. But I can't control it, so I'm careful not to touch people unless I have to. To put it simply, I can read one's mind by touching them. No one so far, is immune to my technique. Even the Yamankas can't stop me from seeing their mind." I explained quietly.

"You know this information, yet you haven't used it against me, why?" He asked after a while.

"I'm your friend, I won't do that. Even though for all I know, you're not my friend and you're just using me as part of your plan." I whispered.

"I've never asked for information about Konoha. I could've killed you many times now, and I haven't." He pointed out.

"For all I know you could've just been trying to gain my trust that I've already given to you." I muttered sullenly.

"You trust me?" He asked sounding slightly surprised.

"Friends trust each other. Trust is the base in any kind of relationship, without trust it's just a game of pretend."

"And you give this to me unconditionally. How rare indeed." He mumbled to himself. "Then let me prove to you, that this isn't one-sided. I'm not going to kill you by the way." He said as his right hand reached up to his mask and pulled it off of his face.

My eyes widened as my lips parted in surprise, partly as his words and partly as his face being revealed. I know I had already seen his face, but seeing it in person is different. It's not just a memory, it's real, it's a moment. His right eye watched me carefully, his left eye was closed, as I studied his face.

Unconsciously my hand rose toward his scarred face to which he visibly stiffened but didn't stop me. He flinched heavily when my fingers brushed across his slightly pale, rough cheek, running lightly along his scars.

"They couldn't be healed?" I asked quietly.

I figured his silence meant "no" and I frowned slightly as I traced his scar lines with my thumb as my hand gently cupped his cheek. I knew he wasn't so physically fragile, but yet I had a sense that he would break easily if I didn't treat him so gently. He watched me warily as my fingers explored his face before his eye widened in shock when my lips touched his scarred cheek.

"Yukiko…" He just barely kept his voice from shaking when he whispered to me as I leaned back.

I raised my right hand and slowly, placed it on his left shoulder as my other hand continued tracing his scars. I lifted my eyes from his cheek to his eyes, gently gripping his shoulder as I knew what was coming. He closed the small distance between us and dipped his head, kissing me with all the emotions he was feeling.

I was surprised to say the least, I hadn't been prepared for this at all. I hadn't even considered the possibility of him kissing me. And with that being put aside for the moment, I slowly began to kiss him back.

* * *

 **A/N - The next chapter might not get on here as quickly as this chapter did. I'll be updating this when I can so, please have some patience. I'd love to hear your thoughts, is there any characters you'd like to see in this story? I can try to include them in here for you. Just let me know either in a pm or in a review, whatever you'd prefer. Until next time ^-^**


	3. Short Filler: Obito vs Kakashi

**A/N - Honestly this is a major timeskip and kinda more of a filler chapter than anything. Also, if you haven't seen Naruto Shippuden, this story does contain spoilers.**

* * *

"NO!" I screamed rushing forward to grab Obito's wrist and throw Kakashi back before they could finish their attacks against each other.

"Yukiko." Obito warned.

"Tobi-kun stop this please!" I pleaded with him, still holding onto his wrist.

"Tobi won't listen to reason Yukiko-"

"This isn't who he is!" "Don't call me Tobi, Kakashi." Obito and I cut off Kakashi simultaneously.

"Okay Obito then, whatever, isn't going to listen to reason Yukiko, I've tried. I don't want this but I have no choice."

"There's always a choice! You don't give up on your friends, you don't turn your back on them! You taught us that Kakashi! Naruto never gave up on Sasuke for a single second, but after one confrontation with Tobi you give up and turn your back on your friend!?"

"Why are you defending him! You don't even know him!" Kakashi yelled, clearly exasperated as he threw his hands up in the air.

I froze as his hands slowly lowered and his gaze locked on my touch with Obito who had not made a move to pull away yet.

"Yukiko." Kakashi said lowly as things started to click together in his mind. _Obito has yet to pull away from her grip, he allows her to call him Tobi though he quickly shut down me calling him that now that he's unmasked, she's defending him..._

"You don't know this man, do you?" He asked in a way that made me know exactly what my answer was supposed to be. The problem was, that my answer was the opposite of that.

"I..." I mumbled.

"I expected this from Sasuke, but from you? How could you betray Konoha like this?" Kakashi went back to yelling.

"I didn't kill an S-rank criminal, because technically he's not one! Technically he's listed as deceased!" I retorted angrily, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"As of now he is the most dangerous criminal in the world! As of now you are required to kill him, maybe you could've gotten away with it if we'd found out about it earlier. But this is war! And you're helping the man who started this all, how does that look!?" Kakashi whipped back coldly.

It was then that Obito pulled his wrist out of my grip and disappeared leaving me to deflect Kakashi's kunai from hitting him as he did.

"Kakashi..." I whispered, feeling myself being torn between loyalties once again.

"I suppose I don't have the chakra after battling such a strong opponent, to chase after the girl who went after that opponent." Kakashi said in that way that he puts hidden meanings into his words, as his eyes softened slightly.

"Thanks Kaka." You mumbled throwing your arms around him before he could even blink. He quickly grabbed for your wrist when you pulled away before you could disappear.

"You love him." He asked though it was more of a statement.

You winced at the statement and tried to pull your arm away. He didn't let go and instead made you look at him.

"He doesn't know does he?"

You sighed and shook your head.

"You should tell him..." Kakashi trailed off.

"There's more to that sentence."

"Yes there is, but now is not the time. Go."

As your fingers touched Obito's wrist he turned and grabbed you, teleporting you as far away from Madara as he could.

"Flying Ryjin? In front of Madara... Are you trying to kill yourself?" He asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

You would've retorted a smart comment back to him if you hadn't noticed that his hands were still on your shoulder, leaving another lingering touch between the two of you. He noticed your gaze at his hands and he pulled his hands back quickly.

"Just making sure you have your balance after teleporting twice in a row so quickly like that." He muttered.

"It's cool." You mumbled softly, looking at the ground.

"Rare child indeed." He mumbled to himself.

"What?" I asked, not being able to really hear what he said.

"Nothing, your name suits you." He replied.

"There's more to that sentence."

"Well…now's not really the time."

You could've snorted at how Kakashi and you had literally just had nearly the same conversation.

* * *

 **A/N - I know it's a bit early for a major timeskip like that, but I've got plans for this story. The next chapter will probably not be updated as quickly as this was.**


End file.
